


12 Months

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Months of Robron. Mostly happy a little angsty and a lot of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January

  
  
**New Year, New Start**

  
Aaron woke to a sight he still couldn’t get used to. A sight he often dreamt about, but thought would never become reality. Today was the first day of a new start the first day he and Robert were official. It took a while to get here, but in the end everything was worth the wait to see Robert sleep peacefully next to him and to know he wouldn’t be rushing off. Aaron wasn’t the dirty secret anymore and that thought made him smile.

He couldn’t help but stare at a sleeping Robert crammed into his single bed. They were tangled together in a heap and Robert had a grin that was curling the corners of his mouth. Aaron shifted slightly only to wake Robert who looked adorable with his bed hair and sleepy features.

“Morning.” Robert uttered dryly. Leaning over to embrace Aaron in a chaste kiss.

Aaron smiled into the kiss before getting out of bed.

“Oi where you going?” Robert sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Aaron threw a hoodie on and went to open the door. “Up. New start remember. And that means telling people about us.”

Robert threw his head back onto the pillow and sighed. Before Aaron walked over and pulled him from the bed.

* * *

A few hours and a quickie in the shower later. Robert and Aaron were propped up at the bar nursing their pints. Chas was looking on in anger, Mostly at Robert of course. While Diane just looked confused that they were sitting together and laughing without any of the tension she previously witnessed.

“Your Mum’s not gonna be happy about this. If looks could kill and all that.” Robert nudged Aaron lightly who just looked at his mum uninterested.

“Kiss me.” Aaron said to Robert as he found his eyes.

“What?” Robert pursed his lips in confusion.

“Just do it Robert.” Aaron crept closer so his nose was touching Robert's

Robert smiled nervously before connecting his lips to Aaron’s, It was the first time in public he’d shown any kind of affection towards the younger man. As Robert placed his hands around Aaron’s neck to pull him closer he lost himself in the kiss. As much as Robert thought about public displays of affection with Aaron he never dreamt it would be so easy and feel so right.

Aaron pulled away once he heard his mum’s squealing in the background. He grinned at Robert before turning his attention to Chas. Ready for what she was about to throw his way.

“What the hell you playing at Aaron?” Chas pointed directly at Robert.

Aaron pushed off the stool and placed his hands on the bar. “I’m kissing my boyfriend.”

Chas shook her head in disbelief at how Aaron referred to Robert as his boyfriend. She wanted nothing more than to fly across the bar and swing for Robert.

“You can’t be serious?”

Robert stood next to Aaron and placed a protective hand on the small of his back. “Look Chas it’s not your decision who he sees.”

Aaron walked around the bar and headed for the back room, Robert trailing behind him.

Robert found Aaron slumped on the sofa with his head in his hands. Robert took a seat next to him and squeezed his thigh.

“Aaron, she’s got no other option than to get used to it. Just give her space.”

Aaron looked up at Robert. “I know, but she can’t just be supportive. She hates you Robert.”

Robert chuckled lightly. “Thanks. Just give her time, yeah.”

* * *

 

Once Robert had talked Aaron round they decided to get out of the pub and away from Chas. They walked closely together down the road whilst chatting about anything that came to mind. It was always easy for Robert to talk to Aaron. And after time Aaron to talk to Robert. Their relationship wasn’t just about sex anymore, it went a lot deeper than a quick bunk up, these days the talking and opening up was more present and important than the sex.

“Where are we actually going?” Aaron said while kicking the gravel beneath his feet.

“You’ll see, Now hurry up you walk at a snails pace.” Robert laughed before Aaron shoved him lightly.

A few minutes later Aaron realised Robert was taking them to the barn. It felt weird being back in the place they shared in secret.

“Surprise.” Robert held out his arms and signalled the barn.

“If this is your idea of a surprise you’ve got some learning to do mate.” Aaron slid past him slowly.

“No. Aaron I wanted to bring you here because this is where we were this time last year.”

Robert inched closer. “You and me and if I remember correctly some hay in a few very uncomfortable places.”

Aaron laughed out loud before swinging his arms around Robert’s neck.

“Care for a do over?” Aaron raised his brows in wonder.

Robert didn’t need telling twice. He pushed Aaron to the floor before instantly removing his cloths. Then reaching for his own to do the same. Aaron laughed into Robert’s neck as the older man began kissing his throat and biting his ear.

Robert flipped Aaron over and pushed inside the younger man. Holding his hips tightly as his rhythm picked up the only sound to be heard was muffled moans and skin on skin as it echoed around the deserted barn.

“Rob, I'm close.”

Robert pounded harder into Aaron peppering kisses down his spine and sucking at his skin as he heard Aaron scream out his name repeatedly. Robert thrust a few more times before he too found his release pulling out quick and exploding over Aaron’s back with a groan before collapsing next to his boyfriend, completely spent and satisfied. 

Once their breathing had returned to normal they laid side by side with Robert’s arm resting above his head stroking one side of Aaron’s neck gently. Aaron looked at Robert who was fidgeting before he removed his hand.

“What’s up?” Aaron muttered tiredly.

Robert reached beneath him and pulled a stray piece of hay from his body. “Damn hay. It gets everywhere.”

Aaron Chuckled into Robert chest. “You’re such a Muppet.”


	2. February

 

** First Official Valentine’s Day **

 

“No.” Aaron sat back with his arms folded across his chest in a mood.

Robert had just started planning their first official Valentine’s Day as a couple and Aaron was refusing to even acknowledge the day. He hated everything about February 14th if it wasn’t couples sucking each other’s faces of in public. It was the retail stores exploiting money from innocent people for one stupid day of the year. It always seemed pointless to Aaron. It was a waste of money and an even bigger waste of time.

“Why? It’s our first valentine’s day as a proper couple.” Robert edged closer to Aaron and sat down on top of his desk.

“Cause it’s stupid.” Aaron said while smacking Robert lightly to get to the papers his boyfriend was sitting on.

Robert pouted at Aaron before moving from his desk. He wanted their first valentine’s day to be special. Not overly romantic or anything extravagant, Robert just wanted to show Aaron how much he meant to him. That after everything they’ve been through to get to the place their in now was worth it for him.

“Can’t you just indulge me Aaron? It’s one night.”

Aaron wanted nothing more than to shut Robert up. His constant nagging was getting to him but the only way Aaron knew how to do that was to agree to Robert’s terms.

“What have you got planned anyway?” Aaron slid back in his chair and fixed his eyes on Robert.

Robert smiled to himself knowing his persistence was finally starting to pay off. “It’s a surprise Aaron.”

Aaron hated surprises. “You’re really selling it to me Robert.”

“Don’t be so moody I’ll make it worth your while.” Robert winked at Aaron seductively.

Aaron stood up and walked the short distance to where Robert was standing before reaching up and planting a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Before whispering into his mouth.

“Deal.” With that Aaron backed away and returned to his desk to carry on with his paperwork.

“Nothing over the top Robert. Just something casual.” Pointing his pen at Robert before once again lowering his eyes to the paperwork in front of him.

Robert left Aaron to get on with his work. Walking back to the pub to finish off planning their evening together. Robert was happy to have something to do with himself. There’s only so much day time t.v a man can handle and with Aaron at work he was stuck twiddling his thumbs until his boyfriend returned home.

He was out of work and it was starting to bother him. At first it was by choice. He wasn’t short on money after the divorce was finalised and with his income from the scrapyard Robert and Aaron were living comfortably.  Enough so they’ve even started to consider finding their own place.

The more time that went by though caused boredom to kick in and Robert wanted to feel needed again, He wasn’t one for wasting the day away. He preferred to work he just didn’t know what kind of work that might be yet.

Robert decided against cooking a meal for Aaron. He didn’t think beans on toast was sufficant enough for their first valentines together. And even though Aaron told him to keep it simple Robert knew he could’nt do that. He’s never done things by half. And he wasn’t gonna start now. He knew Aaron would get moody and annoyed with him but it wouldn’t last long. When it comes to Aaron. Robert can turn a frown into a smile with just one simple look. Failing that the offer of sex usually always did it.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Victoria walked into the back room and tapped him on the shoulder.

“What are up to Rob? You’ve got that secret look on your face.”

Robert frowned at his sister. “Nothing just trying to figure out what to do for Aaron. It’s our first valentine’s day.”

Victoria retrieved something from the kitchen and strolled towards the door. “Does Aaron know about this? I wouldn’t wanna be in your shoes if he doesn’t.”

Robert turned his head from his seating position and sighed. “He knows.” Looking at Victoria a plan formed in Robert’s head. “Actually you could help me.”

“In case you haven’t noticed I’m working.” She signalled to what she was wearing.

Robert got up and sat on the arm of the sofa facing his sister. “Please Vic. It’d mean a lot to me.” He held his hands together silently praying his sister could help him out.

“Fine, Only because it’s for Aaron though. What is it you need?”

Robert surged forward and embraced his sister in a hug. “Thanks Vic. Can you put together a picnic?”

Victoria shook her head as she released herself from her brother’s grip. “It won’t be nothing special but I’ll work something out.”

Robert smiled. “You know Aaron. Plain and simple is always best.”

Victoria left the room after Robert thanked her again. He went upstairs to change while thinking of a place Aaron and he could go to. After pondering it over in his head for some time, somewhere quiet under the stars was Robert’s conclusion.

* * *

 

After a 25 minute drive they finally arrived at Robert’s choice of destination. It was quiet and secluded. Just what he wanted it to be. Robert was glad he found this place all those months ago. During their affair he often came here to think. It was the only place his mind could relax.

“You’ve brought me to a field.” Aaron laughed quietly.

Robert climbed from the car and walked around to the passenger side before helping Aaron out and grabbing the picnic basket from the back seat.

“Not just a field Aaron.” Robert uttered as they walked side by side to the edge of the green.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a field mate.”

Robert shook the blanket out before lying it down flat and placing the picnic basket down. He sat down quickly pulling Aaron down with him.

* * *

After finshing their picnic and endless moaning from Aaron they lyed side by side quietly while gazing up at the stars.

Aaron tilted his head. “You know Robert this is nice.”

“Did you just give me a compliment Aaron?” Robert smirked while lacing his fingers with Aaron’s.

“Shut up.”

Robert looked into Aaron’s eyes. “Why don’t you shut me up.”

Aaron glanced around before he moved closer to Robert and ran his hands down his body. Robert moaned lightly as Aaron leaned closer and peppered kisses to Roberts neck moving lower until he was pulling at Roberts shirt and running his hands across Roberts torso.

“Aaron.” Robert was cut of as he felt aaron palm his erection over his jeans rubbing slowly causing Roberts breath to hitch in his throat.

Robert flipped them over so Aaron was lying beneath him. Biting his lip in pleasure as Robert held his hands in place above his head before attacking his mouth in a hungry manner. Robert sucked and nipped his way down Aaron’s body grinding against Aaron’s bulge. Before unzipping Aaron’s jeans and reaching for his errection.

“Oh my Rob.” Robert smiled at the impact his actions was having on his boyfriend before securing his hand around aaron’s length and began stroking up and down picking up speed when moans escaped Aaron’s mouth.

Robert pulled at his jeans before returning his attention to Aaron and quickening his pace. Aaron found Robert’s erection and began pumping in time with Robert’s actions. Releasing a primal sound from Robert as he got closer to orgasm.

They found a steady rhythm together and before long Aaron writhed beneath his boyfriend, as Robert’s head fell back to the stars Aaron stroked harder and faster until Robert fell apart screaming Aaron’s name into the air.

Aaron was’nt far behind, Robert increased his speed while maintaining eye contact until he too reached his peek and exploded over Robert’s fist. Breathing heavily as Robert inched closer burying his head into Aaron’s neck

“That was amazing.” Aaron whispered into Robert’s hair.

“Happy 1st Valentine’s day Aaron.” Robert vocalised. Kissing his boyfriends neck all the while smiling.


	3. March

** A little more than a lovers tiff **

Before long March rolled around and with that so did Robert and Aaron’s first real argument. They didn’t know how they went so long without one. They’d had spats before now, but never a full blown argument that would result in them ignoring each other. It had been brewing for some time now. Robert’s presence at the pub was starting to cause nothing but trouble with Chas and when Robert fought back Aaron was always stuck in the middle.

They’d barely been on speaking terms for the last 2 days. Aaron would go to work while Robert sulked around the place. When Aaron came home, they’d hardly acknowledge each other, Even in bed they’d remain silent and sleep as far from each other as Aaron’s single bed would allow. It was starting to affect their relationship and as much as they’d hate to admit it they missed each other.

Robert walked into the back room to find Aaron perched on the sofa with his feet resting on the coffee table reading the paper. Robert sighed deeply and closed the distance between them. Pushing Aaron’s legs gently so he could pass and sit down. Aaron shook his head as he removed his legs from their resting position, letting Robert pass before once again burying his head in his paper.

“This is stupid.” Robert said while trying to catch Aaron’s eye.

Aaron huffed out a breath. “You started it Robert.” He muttered while turning the page of his paper.

Robert sat back in a mood. “Maybe I should just get away for a bit then?”

What Robert said seemed to get Aaron’s attention as he threw the paper onto the coffee table and turned to face Robert. “Fine. Take the easy way out.”

“Finally talking to me then.” Robert grinned slightly before folding his arms over his chest.

“This is not my fault Robert you and my mum started this why can’t you just get on or failing that ignore each other?” Aaron shouted louder than necessary.

Robert shrugged his shoulders, He knew Chas would never fully accept him. She had a grudge on him that was bigger than mount Everest. No matter what Robert did Chas found fault with it. Whether it be something as simple as putting cutlery in the wrong place or using the rest of the milk. She’d always have a problem with him. Despite what Aaron said Chas would never approve of their relationship.

“Wait a minute Aaron. This is not all my doing. She won’t give me the time of day. We clash.” Robert stood up angrily and began pacing the room.

“No Robert, You winds her up no wonder she bites back.” Aaron’s voice continued to rise.

Robert walked to the kitchen shaking his head. His idea was to end their argument not make a bigger deal of it. “If you think I’m gonna sit back and let her rip me to shreds you’re mistaken Aaron.

The younger man stood up to walk out of the room wanting to escape the ever growing tension between them. Robert sensed Aaron’s actions and lept towards the door, surprising himself when he got there quicker than Aaron did.

“No you don’t.” Placing his hand against the door to stop Aaron moving any further.

Aaron clenched his teeth anger boiling. “Move Robert.”

“No, I can’t go another night arguing with you.” Robert placed his other hand against the door enclosing Aaron between his arms.

Aaron pushed against the older man trying to escape him. He was close to losing it. He looked Robert in the eyes before quickly ducking underneath one of his arms taking Robert by surprise.

“Aaron, Please.” Robert was almost pleading with the younger man.

Aaron swung around on the spot after hearing Robert. He wanted to make things right with Robert but he knew it would only be a matter of time before something like this happened again and then what? It was affecting them more than it should. He closed the distance walking closer to Robert, coming to a halt in front of the older man.

“This can’t carry on Robert. No matter how long we give my mum, she’s never going to agree with us.”

“Then what Aaron? Tell me what you want me to do.” Robert huffed in defeat.

Aaron had thought about moving out with Robert for some time now. They both needed their own space and it was the only option they had left. He knew living with Robert alone wouldn’t be without its challenges, Aaron knew they’d disagree on pretty much anything and everything but moving out of the pub and away from his mum would be one less issue to deal with. Not having her breathing down Robert’s or his neck. She wouldn’t be looming somewhere in the background sighing away and cornering Aaron on a weekly basis on how wrong his choices in men were. Aaron was growing tired of constantly defending his relationship. Robert wasn’t going anywhere and Aaron made that clear so he didn’t know why his mum was still rattling on.

“Move out.” Aaron ran his hands up Robert’s arms.

Robert looked on in shock. He wanted to move out if only to avoid Chas at all costs, but if Aaron wasn’t going to go with him then he wasn’t so sure anymore. It’s all Robert has wanted since they got back together. He wants Aaron and him in their own place, Decorating in their style and living in domestic bliss. Robert wanted all of it with Aaron.

“On my own?” He muttered at the younger man. Who just smiled back at him.

“Robert.” Aaron shook his head before looking up at him. “I’m saying it’s about time we found our own place.”

Robert breathed a sigh of relief stepping closer and reaching for Aaron’s waist. Aaron didn’t attempt to pull away from Robert’s touch instead throwing his arms around Robert’s neck. The argument clearly forgotten about. They kissed and made up shortly after agreeing to move in together. Ripping each others clothes off and making up for lost time before they even made it to the bedroom.

From that day on they promised to each other to never sleep on an argument.


	4. April

** Less work and a little more play **

 

Robert gazed up at the sky after feeling what felt like rain hit his cheek, he hated working outside and especially alongside Aaron, they were good at a lot of things together but working so close to each other was not one of them, he'd always get bored to quickly And end up trying to get Aaron bent over the desk in the office screaming his name in pleasure, a few times Robert got his way, but the more Aaron began to realise the more Robert had to work for it, and it wouldn't of bothered him so much if it was anything other than manual labour. Robert found out pretty quickly that working as a scrapper wasn't for him, he was only doing it to cover for Adam who had taken Vic away on holiday, At first it was interesting to see Aaron in his element and if Robert was completely honest, it turned him on to see His boyfriend hard at work it was the only thing that was still keeping him there. But as time went on and boredom set in he found himself counting the days till Adams return so he could get back to doing anything other than scrapping.

“Oi stop daydreaming and get on with it.” Aaron looked to Robert who was in a world of his own.

Robert pouted at Aaron before reluctantly getting back to the task at hand. “You know this is not good for my hands Aaron.” He shouted a little louder than needed his boyfriends way.

Aaron laughed in reply he often forgot how vain Robert really was, either he'd gotten better at hiding it or Aaron had gotten so used to it that he started to ignore it. “I'm sure your baby hands can take it for a bit longer.”

Robert chose to ignore Aaron's comment as he continued moving scrap from one pile to the other, he wanted something a bit more challenging, but Aaron wouldn't let him near any machinery equipment. he warned The Older man against it probably in fear Robert would do more damage than good.

“Can we take a break now?” Robert heard the whining In his voice.

“You haven't done anything to take a break from.” Aaron looked to the small pile of scrap scattered in a mess across the ground.

Robert dragged his feet across the gravel to the office. Shouting back to Aaron as he went. “You give me something worthwhile to do and I'm all yours.” The older man chuckled lightly as he entered the office and flicked the kettle on before returning to the door in wait for the kettle to boil. Robert found himself staring at Aaron, who was wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. If Robert didn't know any better he would of thought Aaron was purposely trying to get his attention if only to wind him up.

Aaron felt Roberts eyes on him, he often found Robert watching him from a distance, at first Aaron found it a little weird not to mention uncomfortable that Robert would just stare at him for no good reason, but as time went on and they became closer it was one of the things Aaron grew to learn and like about Robert, in a way it made Aaron feel wanted.

When the kettle boiled Robert placed two mugs onto the counter and busied himself making both of them a coffee.

Returning outside with a mug in each hand Robert set Aaron's coffee on the step of the office as he sat down and took a sip of his own before signalling Aaron to come over and join him.

Robert shuffled sideways to make room for Aaron to take a seat. He placed his hands around the hot coffee and stared into the distance.

It remained in comfortable silence between the two of them as they sat side by side. Aaron felt his thigh slide against Robert's as he shuffled slightly gaining a look of wonder from the older man which Aaron only knew meant one thing.

“I know what you're thinking Robert.” Aaron bit his lip to get a further reaction.

Robert placed his now empty mug on the ground and reached for Aaron's to do the same before grazing his hand up Aaron's thigh and resting on his bulge only to get a look of slight surprise from the younger man.

“It won't work you know.” Aaron tried unsuccessfully to convince himself that what he was saying was true.

“No?.” Robert whispered in Aaron's ear, the older man smiled seductively as he leant closer to Aaron rubbing his hand that was still placed on Aaron's crotch in circular motions causing a whimper to escape the younger man's lips.

Aaron was steadily getting harder from Roberts touch, he hated the effect one touch from Robert could have on him. It would leave him weak at the knees and gasping for air, Aaron could never resist Robert's advances for too long it just wasn't humanly possible for him, the man did things to him that made Aaron squirm in pleasure and cry out in pain it sent a shiver down the younger man's spine just thinking about it.

Robert smiled at Aaron before pouncing forward and attacking Aaron's lips with his own, Roberts tongue found immediate entry to Aaron's mouth as they began fighting for dominance of the kiss. Aaron took Robert's lower lip between his teeth and bit lightly creating a groan from the older man whose lips moved to Aaron's neck, peppering open mouthed kisses to the skin before leaning back and breaking contact to look into Aaron's lust filled eyes.

“Office now.” Aaron stood quickly readjusted himself and disappeared into the office, leaving a smug Robert trailing behind him and laughing at how easy it was for Aaron to give in to him before walking up the steps and slamming the door.

Scrapping was definitely not for Robert but the scrapper he called his boyfriend certainly was.


	5. May

** Moving a stone's throw away. **

A few weeks later and the sale of the house had gone through so Robert was ready to move out. Chas was still finding it hard to trust him, but he knew that wouldn’t happen overnight. She had her own issues to work through so Robert was taking things one day at a time with her. Eventually she’d have to warm to him at least giving her space might go In his favor.

Aaron was lying on the bed watching Robert in amusement, He’d only been staying there for a short while but the stuff he’d generated in that time was much more than Aaron’s and Robert was not always the tidiest of roommates. Aaron was looking forward to having his own space back and not having to share the shower with him in the mornings, As much as he enjoyed that Aaron liked his own space and Robert using all the hot water was something not just he getting annoyed about.

“You just sit there and enjoy the view Aaron.” He moaned at Aaron. Which the younger man couldn’t help not taking seriously.

“Do you want a hand or what?” Aaron moved off the bed and walk towards Robert who was currently trying to stuff a wardrobe full of cloths into one tiny bag.

Robert smiled at his boyfriend sweetly as Aaron started to remove the clothes Robert had just hurriedly packed. Knowing he’ll have to be the one doing all the heavy lifting back and forth Aaron wanted to make sure the box’s or bags didn’t split and Robert’s stuff wouldn’t go flying around the village.

“No, what you doing Aaron? I’ve done that.” Robert grabbed the shirt from Aaron’s hand and shoved it back in the bag.

I’m trying to pack Aaron and you’re making it difficult.” Robert muttered to an amused Aaron.

Robert was a little nervous about living alone for the first time since god knows when. He found the thought of not waking up to Aaron in the mornings or his face being the last thing he sees before he drifts off to sleep weird. Even though Robert knew Aaron was a little relieved he was moving out, Robert knew he could be difficult at times to live with but nonetheless he enjoyed the short time they’d lived together and it prepared him for when they decide to move in together.

Robert taped the last box up and pushed it with his foot to the corner of the room making sure it was out of the way so Aaron couldn’t go flying and trip over it. Aaron’s disappeared down stairs and as much as Robert wanted to join him, Chas was probably chewing his ear off about him again. It’s all she does these days, Robert was just thankful her words didn’t have any effect on him. He hoped they never would. It’s obvious Robert was her least favorite person, but he couldn’t care less. He just wished she’d give Aaron a break and him a chance to prove himself to her.

When Robert was dressed and Aaron had shuffled his mum out to the bar the older man wondered downstairs to see Aaron pulling his jacket on. Ready to start moving Robert's stuff over the road.

“What’s going first?” Aaron said as Robert zipped his own jacket up.

Robert looked at Aaron with a small grin on his face before closing the distance and taking Aaron by the waist. “you gonna miss me?” Robert whispered against Aaron’s neck as he pressed a delicate kiss to the skin.

“I think I’ll survive, mate. You’re not even a minute away.” Aaron replied as he stood in Robert’s embrace.

Robert shook his head lightly laughing before releasing Aaron from his grip and walking towards the hallway with Aaron following behind him and picking a box up from the pile scattered around the bottom of the stairs.

The house Robert had brought was no more than a stone’s throw away from the pub. Eric wanted a quick sale on Pearl's old place and Robert bit his hand off with the more than generous offer. The cottage was somewhat dated and probably needed redecorating but all in all it was in a fairly good condition and more than spacious enough for just him and maybe he hoped one day Aaron.

After moving box after box from the pub and a lot of complaining courtesy of Robert they’d nearly finished moving him in. Aaron did most of the heavy lifting while Robert directed him to where to put the boxes. The night was starting to fall as the last of Robert’s stuff was moved from the pub. Aaron threw the last box at Robert as he walked past him and into the house in search of the beers he brought earlier.

Once the beers were retrieved Aaron found Robert sitting on the front step staring out into the village in silence. It was a nice sight to witness. Watching Robert completely relaxed with not a care in the world was something that never came easy to the older man. These days, though Aaron could see the changes in Robert. He wasn’t the same person he used to be. Hardly anything about Robert was the same. He still had arrogance and a tongue sharper than a knife, but it was controlled a lot more easily. Aaron believed the Robert he now saw was more than capable of his love.

Robert shuffled to make room for Aaron to sit down as the younger man passed Robert a bear before taking a seat. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until Robert clinked his beer with Aaron’s and grinned cheekily from ear to ear.

“I will miss you.” Aaron barely whispered, but still got Robert’s attention.

Robert nudged Aaron’s shoulder lightly. “Move in with me then.”

Aaron gulped hard at Robert’s words. They’d talked a lot about living together, but decided against it after a few heated conversations, for the time being Aaron would stay put. If he was honest, he liked things the way they were, He didn’t want to chance it and wreck their relationship. Aaron knew it would happen probably sooner rather than later and he was ready for it, but moving in was a big step for both of them so it needed to be done in the right way and when the time come it would happen naturally.

Aaron sighed quietly “I will, Just not yet.”

Robert nodded before taking a gulp of his beer. “When you’re ready.”

The younger man smiled at Robert and pulled him in for a hungry kiss running his hand down Robert’s spine as Aaron’s tongue found entry into Robert’s mouth.

“Come on, Those boxes won't unpack themselves.” Aaron said as he leant back from Robert’s lips.

“I’ve got a better idea.” Robert muttered as he stood up and reached for Aaron’s hand before taking it in his own and dragging him into the house.

“Oh yeah?” came from the younger man’s lips in wonder.

Robert smiled as he kicked the front door shut behind them and shoved Aaron against the nearest wall before roaming his hands under the younger man's shirt and up his torso.

Peppering kisses along Aaron’s jaw line Robert nodded slightly before pulling Aaron in the direction of the stairs. Unpacking clearly forgotton about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for the kudos. :)


	6. June

 

**An empty bed is no fun without you in it.**

Robert opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light creeping in through his blinds, rubbing the sleep from his eyes Robert slowly sat up and looked around the room before focussing his attention on the empty side of the bed next to him. It was still new to him to wake up without Aaron lying next to him. Living alone was not as easy as Robert thought it would be, he had an empty house and no one to share it with, it was lonely without Aaron occupying his bed or messing up his living room, Robert wanted more than anything for Aaron to move in with him but pushing the younger man was something Robert knew wouldn't help.

Pushing the thin sheet from his body Robert tiredly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom before going down to the kitchen and making his much needed first coffee of the day.

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and the sun was already blindingly bright, The summer had well and truly arrived in all its glory the warm temperatures each day would bring were unusual for England but even so it was a pleasant surprise to have some kind of weather that wasn't rain.

Robert descended the stairs one at a time to the sound of the front door being opened, he knew it could only be one person, he only gave a key to Aaron, not even his sister or Diane had the privilege, that was solely for Aaron and only Aaron.

“Morning.” Aaron smiled slightly as Robert reached the bottom of the stairs to greet him.

Closing the gap between the two of them Robert pulled Aaron closer and planted a chaste kiss to the younger mans lips before leaning back to find Aaron had two coffees in his hands.

“Morning.” Robert muttered as he grabbed one of the coffees from Aaron's hand and brushed past him into the living room.

Aaron followed behind him and found Robert perched against the counter top in the kitchen. “Sleep well?”

Robert placed his coffee down and reached for Aaron's waist. “No, I don't like sleeping without you.” Robert pouted.

Aaron smiled shyly. “Aww who knew you were such a romantic at heart.”

Pulling Aaron closer Robert ran a hand across the younger mans neck before attaching his lips to Aaron's instantly feeling the scratchy stubble against his skin.

Aaron pushed his body against the older man to receive a moan in return. “You can make it up to me though for making me sleep alone..” Robert winked before removing Aaron’s hoodie from his shoulders.

“Oh yeah I bet I know how.” Aaron bit his lip in suspense as his hoodie fell to the floor.

Robert pushed Aaron's shoulders and leaned back against the kitchen counter as the younger man got to work on bringing Him to full hardness with his slick hot mouth.

“Ahh don't stop that.” Robert threw his head back as Aaron's tongue swirled around the tip of his cock before taking him fully into his mouth with a sound that could only be described as primal.

Roberts hands found the back of Aaron's neck as he began thrusting into the younger mans mouth with speed as Aaron squeezed Roberts hips gently to stay up right.

“Oh god I'm gonna come.” Releasing his hands from Aaron's neck Robert thrust a few final times into the younger mans mouth as Aaron looked up with hooded eyes causing Robert to lose it completely and explode into Aaron's mouth with a loud grunt as Aaron swallowed before moving back and wiping his lips with a smile.

Robert readjusted himself before pulling Aaron closer and planting a jaw dropping kiss to his lips. “I missed you last night.” Robert whispered against Aaron’s lips before realeasing Aaron and dragging him towards the stairs by his hand.

“You gonna show me how much?” Aaron said with a laugh as he was led to the bedroom.

Once upstairs Robert wasted no time in pushing Aaron down onto the matress while peppering kisses down the younger mans body. Hearing Aaron’s hushed moans caused Robert to pick up the pace and remove the remaining clothes Aaron was wearing. Leaning above the older man Robert stopped and stared into Aaron’s eyes for a moment before once again attacking his lips in a hungry manor.

“Robert stop teasing.” Aaron managed to vocalise between breathy moans.

Hearing Aaron’s words Robert reached for the bed side table and opened the draw to retrieve the condom and lube before returning his attention to the man in his bed. Ripping the foil between his teeth Robert rolled the latex down his length and got to work on opening Aaron up with the lube.  
Aaron writhed in pleasure as Robert got to work alnternating between his tougue and fingers to receive noises Robert knew only meant pleasure.

An hour later and Robert was still half lying on top of Aaron in a sleep like state. He always loved these moments between them. The post sex state where they just lyed together quietly was one of Roberts faviorite things. he instantly felt more settled with Aaron in his bed. As Robert sighed And reluctantly untagled himself from the younger man Aaron pulled him back and sat up slightly. “I was thinking.” Aaron said nochalatly.

Robert furrowed his brows. “hmm.” Turning his head to Aaron to wait for him to continue talking.

“I know you want me to move in with you. But in the mean time how about I split my time between the pub and here?” Aaron said as he squeezed the hand of Robert’s he was still clinging on to.

“yeah.” Robert beamed at Aaron as he shuffled closer and stroked a hand down the younger man’s face before gripping his neck and pulling Aaron into a messy kiss.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Aaron muttered as their mouths once again separated.

Smiling seductively Robert replied. “I’m sure we can think of something”. He winked as he ran a hand up Aaron’s thigh.


	7. July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time i know. :/ I'm not finding it easy to write, but anyways here's chapter 7! Hope you like. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos. Much appreciated as always. <3

** Couples who bake together, stay together **

It was Aaron’s idea to spend the day with Robert baking cupcakes after Victoria roped them in to helping out cater for a last minute party at the pub. Robert wanted nothing to do with it stating that he could think of better things to be doing with Aaron than potentially setting his kitchen on fire, but Aaron was having none of it, he finally broke Robert down with how much Victoria’s helped the pair of them in the past and that this was the least they could do. The older man sighed and eventually agreed on the one condition, Aaron would pay him back later, he already knew what with.

Robert washed his hands in the sink as Aaron set about lining the ingredients up on the counter top before reaching into the cupboard and retrieving the kitchen scales. Standing them next to the flour Aaron felt Robert’s lips brush against his neck, causing him to swing around and snake his arms around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him closer.

“It won’t work Robert.” Aaron said, smiling up at the older man who he then pushed back seconds later and held at arm’s length.

A pout formed on the older man’s lips at Aaron’s words. “Won’t it?” Robert smiled, running his hands up the length of his boyfriends arms.

Aaron sighed at the contact before pulling away from Robert his mind already swaying from the task at hand.

“I’m not doing anything.” Robert said with a grin, pushing his body into Aaron’s back.

The younger man shook his head and shrugged Robert off. “Fine then let’s do this.” He replied, feeling hot under the collar from the slightest of touches.

Baking had never been Robert’s strong suit he could hardly make toast without burning it, the cooking was left to the microwave or they ate out which these days was the norm for the two of them. Robert knew what he’d rather be doing right now and it didn’t involve flour and eggs, but Aaron was persistent and Robert knew the sooner they were done the sooner Robert could have Aaron in his bed.

Aaron measured the flour into the scales and passed it to Robert who took it quickly and threw it into the mixing bowl which created a bigger mess than it should of. After repeating the action with the butter and sugar Aaron nudged Robert out of the way and began mixing the ingredients. Robert stood with his back leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest watching Aaron closely.

“Stop staring at me and get the cupcake cases.” Aaron said while still concentrating on folding the cake mix.

Robert sighed, moved from where he was leaning and did as he's told. “You know you being all bossy is a turn on.”

“Do you ever think about anything else Robert?” Aaron muttered, but with a hint of a smirk on his face.

The older man ignored the question and went about lining the cases up in the tin with little interest. He could feel Aaron’s stare burning into him as he finished the instructions he was given. Robert turned his body to face his boyfriend and smiled gently which Aaron shyly returned. “Move then and we can get this done.” Pulling Robert to the other side of him so he had access to the oven.

Ten minutes later and the cakes were finally in the oven. Aaron set the timer and followed Robert into the living room, slumping down on the sofa next to him. They sat so closely together their knees touching and Aaron could hear Robert’s sharp intake of breath. The contact caused Aaron to gulp hard. Running his hand up Robert’s thigh the younger man felt his pulse fasten up. Robert moaned quietly and peered at Aaron through lidded eyes. He turned his head to the side and Aaron caught his lips, embracing him in a slow, tender kiss that picked up pace and turned passionate and needy after a minute or so.

Aaron smiled between kissing and biting Robert’s lip before removing himself from the sofa and straddling Robert’s lap. Grinding against the fabric of Robert’s jeans the friction made them both moan freely into each other’s mouths.

“Off.” Robert said deeply, Indicating Aaron’s jeans. The younger man did so quickly and unzipped Robert whose length, then sprung free already hard and waiting for Aaron’s attention.

Aaron knelt down on the floor and took Robert into his mouth, which caused Robert to throw his head back, rolling his eyes. Aaron bobbed up and down with speed as the older man started to thrust his hips upwards and meet Aaron’s mouth eagerly. Beads of sweat formed on Robert’s forehead as throaty groans made their way to the surface. “Aaron.. I’m gonna..” Grabbing onto Aaron’s head Robert’s hand fisted in the younger man’s hair, pushing him lower and lower until he could take no more and screamed his boyfriends name into the air as he exploded down his throat with a shudder.

Aaron released Robert’s length with a popping sound and smiled up at him while wiping his mouth. His hand was already secured around his own erection and as Robert leant forward and batted him away he took Aaron in his mouth. Running his hands up the sides of Aaron’s body. The younger man sighed and closed his eyes, biting his lip as Robert brought him closer to the edge. After a few minutes Robert increased his speed and alternated between his mouth and hand, which had Aaron coming in hot spurts just mere seconds later.

Tangled together messily on the sofa, in a world of their own, it was quiet around them apart from the sound of their breathing. Then the smell of burning wafted through the air and Aaron jumped up quickly nearly knocking Robert over in the process.

The older man followed slowly into the kitchen and found Aaron fanning the air around him with a tea towel while cursing under his breath. “This is your fault.” Aaron moaned while pointing at Robert.

“How?” Robert wanted to say, but Aaron seemed to read his mind and beat him to it before he could even open his mouth.

“You’re a distraction Robert.”

Laughing audibly, the older man moved closer and pulled Aaron towards him fully aware that he could wipe the scowl from Aaron’s face in seconds by being as Aaron so lovingly put it: “distracting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading.  
> Find Me On Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
